Dragon Age Notions
by SpudsXandXSnowdrops
Summary: Here are just a few ideas I've come up with. Feel free to read but I'm unsure if or when I'll upload more due to my current lifestyle ;
1. Chapter 1

"What's going on here?!"

Fenris heard his own voice booming throughout the Hanged Man – but he didn't care.

He had walked in with Aveline to meet their companions. He liked most of them. He disliked others.

Then there was Aisla Rem.

Aisla Rem, along with her sister, had been part of their motley crew for about six months now. And he couldn't decide whether he liked her.

He enjoyed talking with her well enough, however if he found himself thinking of her, he would become frustrated. In a variety of ways. He almost felt cursed.

Varric had invited everyone to the Hanged Man, and it appeared as if Fenris and Aveline we the last to arrive.

But that was not the problem.

The problem was what he saw.

Aisla's pale, slender form was laying across a tavern bench near the back of the room, though easily seen. Her buxom chest heaved up in her loose top, which also rode up to reveal her toned, ivory midriff. One arm rested behind her head as her other was placed across her lower stomach. Her tight leggings emphasised her womanly figure as one knee was raised, leaning against the tavern table.

She was clearly sound asleep, her pink lips parted and eyes closed.

Merril, Hanaki and Isabela sat across from Aisla, the latter smirking as she mentally undressed the pretty little elf before her.

She was not the only one, though…

"Let her sleep, Fenris." Hawke admonished light heartedly, though his eyes watched the elven warrior cunningly. "She's been on several missions now without sleep, after all."

But Fenris hardly heard his friend, instead, he glared balefully at every male in the room, though they were not paying attention to him at all – their eyes fixated on the sleeping beauty ahead.

Fenris stormed over to the bench, roughly grabbing a man who had been slithering up slowly to Aisla, by his collar.

"Hey! What's your problem?" The weasel whined.

"She's NOT yours to touch, cretin!" Fenris bellowed. The lecherous male flinched, fear slightly evident in his eyes as he tried to hide it.

"Mmm…"

Fenris froze, rigid, as he heard the small moan slip from Aisla's lips. He glanced down at her, observing her stretched slightly, arching her back and pushing her breasts up. He felt himself angering. Was she doing this on purpose?...

"Oh? She yours, then?" The disgusting man still in Fenris' grasp asked dubiously.

Aisla stretched back once more. Fenris felt himself about to explode. He felt she was exploiting the situation…surely she cannot be truly asleep… no one was this appealing asleep…

"Fenris?"

She asked quietly, sleepily, as she opened those blue orbs to smile up at him sweetly. "You're here… about time." She yawned slightly before blinking several times, unable to resist the sleep that had overcome her once more.

Fenris hadn't realised his previous anger had completely evaporated, as he shoved the man in his grasp back harshly. He gently embraced Aisla's top half as he sat down on the bench, placing her head in his lap.

"Oh my… he seemed so angry before." Merrill wondered out loud.

This earned a glare from Fenris, himself as Isabela let out a smug laugh, "He's smitten, kitten."

Fenris was about to respond in his normal, grouchy manner, when Aisla moaned slightly, rolling over and burying her face into his lap. Fenris immediately reddened.

Hawke and his companions laughed.

Fenris just hoped Aisla Rem couldn't feel his… discomfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Zevran had been staring at the same pale form for over an hour now. His gaze only darting away when a noise from their comrades distracted him, momentarily. He knew Shale didn't sleep, but she was so far – she couldn't see where he was looking.

Aisla Rem.

Her petite, pale form glowed in the moonlight. Her sleek, long black hair shone a mysterious blue as her buxom chest heaved slightly with each breath, her plump lips slightly parted… enticing him, beckoning him…

Zevran tensed as Aisla stretched her arms up then back, flaunting her assets and teasing the bewitched Antivan. Enough for him to stand and silently walk to her, crouching over her, hand reaching out…

"Zevran?" Aisla opened her sapphire orbs slightly, sleepily.

"You looked cold." With that, he grabbed a nearby blanket and tossed it over her, landing across her midriff. He chuckled, "You didn't think I was going to kill you, did you?" He said before turning to walk back to his watchpoint on the other side of the fire.

"Zevran…"

 _Well, it wasn't like me…_

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" He winked cheekily.

Aisla smiled sleepily, her relaxed contentment striking Zevran's heart… he was unsure of the feeling.

"You surprised yourself, then?"

Zevran turned around, stared into those enchanting gems surrounded by dark lashes. She knew him so well, and so soon. It had only been two months…

"I guess so." He admitted with bravado before spinning around, hiding his discomfort from her piercing gaze.

"Zevran…"

He waited before turning, only to redden to catch Aisla stretching once more, more exuberantly. A lazy smile graced her flawless features as she rolled to her side, leather pleats hiking up and revealing milky white thighs. Her breasts almost spilling out her leather top as she gave a small smile, "Sweet dreams."

 _Oh Maker…_

He felt like an inexperienced idiot around her.

"So, something certainly seemed to peak your interest last night." Shale remarked sarcastically.

Zevran cringed inwardly, though outwardly he laughed, "Of course! Aisla is a very sexy woman, you know." He couldn't allow everyone in camp, especially Aisla, to know how he felt. Not only would that show weakness, but he had not even proven himself worthy of anything, yet.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but if your delicate, fragile kind finds another one 'sexy', don't they usually want to see more skin, at the very least?" Shale responded in her facetious tone.

Zevran's jaw clenched as all his companions watched and listened in carefully.

"That is usually how it works, Shale." Came the sublime voice of Aisla, who was watching Zevran with amused eyes.

Zevran looked away, flustered.

Not even when he was a virgin had he felt so inexperienced. So exposed.

And in a way, it excited him all the more.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're the Inquisition, huh? Niiice." Bull smirked as his eyes roved over the gorgeous buxom redhead that was Hanaki.

Smiling slyly in return, Hanaki began the discussion with Bull about the employment of he and his Chargers.

"We should be back at Haven in three days." Cassandra announced to the group, before Hanaki smirked, glancing towards the elven apostate who was travelling alongside them.

"So it'll be tomorrow evening we meet up with Remmy." Hankaki's grin widened as she observed Solas' jaw clench momentarily. "Though knowing my sister, she'll probably be here by noon tomorrow."

Bull watched the bizarre interaction between the bald mage and the beautiful redheaded rogue.

 _So the Herald has a sister. And Solas is clearly interested in her._

As they settled to camp for the night, Solas retiring to the privacy of his tent as Hanaki boiled the vegetables for a stew.

"So… Solas is hot for the Herald's sister, huh?" Bull asks casually, skinning a rabbit Hanaki had snared not half an hour past.

Cassandra scoffed, rolling her eyes as she cleaned her longsword. "That's a way to put it." Bull raised an eyebrow, but Cassandra said no more.

"What the hell?!"

Awoken and alarmed by the clashing of steel, Bull launched out of his tent, armed but without armour as he only had time to pull his pants on.

Cassandra was battling two warriors and a rogue. Solas was protecting his comrades with magic as he rained fire from the sky and Hanaki's arrows rapidly pierced through enemy ranks.

Bull blazed a trail of corpses as he ran to the thick of battle – the treeline where numerous enemies were ambushing from.

He had dispersed of a half dozen men, when he felt a sharp pain pierce his shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain and his grasp on his sword to loosen.

That allowed his opponent to cut through the tendons behind his left knee, forcing him down. As he glared up at his attacker, he could see through his peripheral vision that he would not be saved. Everyone was too preoccupied…

"Bull!"

 _At least someone will see my death. Nice eyes, Hanaki._

Bull's glare lightened slightly as he smirked up to his death…

Small drops of liquid sprayed his face as his eyes trailed to the man's chest. A thin, curved dagger was protruding through his fourth and fifth ribs, a look of shock forever stuck on his face as he collapsed gracelessly to the ground.

Raising his horns once more, he only captured the quickest of glances of his saviour.

Small, hourglass silhouette standing proud in the moonlight, raven hair flowing gently in the breeze as blood dripping from the dagger she had now pulled from the corpse.

Although it was an instant, and he could see no detail or colour to the ethereal being, his breath hitched.

Bull watched as the petite woman turned on her heel, jumping back and emerging into shadow.

It was only then he noticed he was surrounded.

He was embarrassed. He was Benn-Hassrath. He was better than this.

Standing up, wincing but grinning in pain, Bull braced himself for another attack, moving his balance on his good leg as four enemies closed in on him.

Swinging ferociously, the Iron Bull cleanly decapitated the bulkiest of the four men.

As he angled his blade to take down another, he noticed fleeting, flickering shadows behind the female opponent he faced. A dagger flashing across her throat before shadow took form once more, flinging her legs up the shoulders of a male warrior, thighs tightly holding his head in place before twisting, snapping his neck.

Before the body fell, the woman threw one of her daggers, evading the behemoth that was Bull between herself and the last of the attackers, only for her dagger to pierce straight through the man's right eye and skull.

At the faint, almost non-existent sound of her landing, the Iron Bull turned slowly, his eyes drinking in every inch of her, her every movement.

"All clear!" Came Cassandra's voice as Bull watched the mysterious woman before him, now spinning her blades lazily, yet with enough speed to throw off all blood and gore.

It was only then that she stepped into the moonlight properly.

The palest elf, pale as the moon itself. Raven black hair shining inky blue and swaying with her smallest of movements.

As she put away her weapons, Bull took this time to study her face.

She had a small face, with a defined, yet dainty jawline. A small button nose on the centre of her face. Pale pink, plump lips, slightly parted. Long, black lashes covering her eyes as she sheathed her weaponry.

Only his training in the Benn-Hassrath prevented any potential onlooker from realising how … off balance he was.

"So, who do I thank for rescuing me?" Bull finally jested, thanking the Qun his voice was steady and strong.

But when she looked up at him, he was struck speechless.

Sapphires. Stars in the night sky. Twilight and lagoons.

Those eyes held him enthralled.

"You're early, Remmy." Came the voice of their leader, as she, Cassandra and Solas joined the duo.

The part woman, part dancing shadow, turned to the red haired Herald with a small smile, "Yes, I'm ridiculously beyond punctual."

Even that quiet, self mocking voice was sultry.

Cassandra smiled in relief, and upon seeing her, Bull was surprised to note the softening expression on Solas' face, not to mention the poorly his excitement in his eyes.

 _Ah. So this is Aisla Rem._

Bull kept his eyes fixed ahead, fooling anyone looking his way. In his peripheral vision, however, he was observing the tiny elf, Aisla Rem.

It was the morning after the ambush. He had expected the enticing woman to make camp alongside them. He was secretly impressed when, instead of turning in for the night, Aisla quickly scaled the nearest tree and took watch the entire night.

And she looked fresh as a daisy.

She was currently talking to the elven mage, and Bull was almost frustrated that she had barely spoke to him.

"Man. You don't have to be around this group long to tell those two are getting it on." Bull 'joked', though he was hoping to observe the responses of those around him.

Hanaki gave out a boisterous laugh. Solas' jaw tightened and Aisla didn't seem to hear, though Bull had no doubt she had.

Cassandra scoffed almost immediately, "They are not." She insisted impatiently.

"Oh, come on. Look at them. They're both quiet with everyone else but together they're like cackling hens." Bull replies in a joking manner, once more, observing his companions.

"Actually, Aisla Rem will talk to anyone who peaks her interest enough. She is pretty easygoing."

Bull smirked inwardly. He just needed to give a gentle push, " Seems like only one guy's peaking her 'interest'."

Solas' jaw was tightly clenched now, Bull could almost hear his teeth grinding as the Herald spluttered her laughter. Still – no reaction from Aisla Rem.

"Dear Maker!" Exclaims Cassandra, walking away impatiently.

"Solas totally likes my sister, if that's what you're implying. However, who can say if she feels the same way?" Hanaki shrugged nonchalantly.

Bull glanced down, surprised at this information.

 _So Aisla didn't even talk openly with her sister?..._

"Really? She seems pretty animated to me." He replied, dubiously…

Hanaki grinned, "I didn't' think you'd be so interested in Remmy so soon, Bull." She winked cheekily. "Seriously though, Rem can be like that with anyone who talks about something she is interested in. It just so happens that today, Solas sought out her attention before anyone else."

Bull stared fully at Aisla as she talked to Solas, the latter clearly holding back a glare as he noticed Bull watching.

He grinned inwardly She was something else.


	4. Chapter 4

Solas growled fiercely, lowly. His nights had been sleepless, his every thought tormented. Haunted by her.

By Aisla Rem.

Their friendship had been the most natural of occurances. With Solas' wisdom and experience, and Aisla's deep curiosity, intelligence and open mindedness, not to mention her wit and tact.

He had noticed early on how she could mould her personality to the needs of the moment or individual. He tested her intellect and imagination – nothing was incomprehensible, or even taboo to her.

Of course, her striking appearance would be appealing to anyone with taste.

Slender, hourglass figure and a small, defined face with a milk white complexion. Her long, sleek blue-black hair was enticing, mysterious. Her pale pink, plump lips and large, almond shaped sapphire eyes…

He knew he shouldn't have allowed himself to get so close… but he was unable to resist her.

She was his drug. His poison.

Solas felt the familiar strain in his pants. He rubbed his temples, frustrated. He couldn't stop her. She had invaded his every private space. His hand travelled down, grasping onto his manhood…

"Solas… are you alright?"

Solas his the grimace that was about to reach his features as he looked up to his torment, "Just a sleepless night."

"Another one?" Aisla asked, head tilted curiously. "Is there any way I can help?"

 _Oh. You have no idea._

Solas smiled wearily, "It's nothing to worry about."

He kept eye contact, losing himself as he fell into those sapphire pools, melting away his mental armour.

He hadn't realised he had moved until he was looking directly down at her, mere inches from her. Her dainty eyebrow slightly raised in curiosity.

Before she could react, Solas grabbed onto her rear, pulling her against him as his other hand grasped her ink hair, forcing her lips to his.

He stopped only a second later, stunned by her response.

She had all but melted into him, immediately tracing her tongue gently over his lips, her hands firmly on his shoulders as she raised her thigh, rubbing it gently against his crotch…

 _Is this real?..._

"Why'd you stop?" She asked, head tilted slightly once more, but a slight, unintentional pout graced her lips.

Solas smirked slightly, this time holding onto her hips as he pulled her to him once more.

 _I won't. Ever again._

Solas looked over anxiously towards Aisla Rem.

He was confused… and not a little hurt.

The raven haired beauty had only spoken to him a little since the rendezvous the day before.

After what he believed to be a passionate evening (and if he was completely honest with himself, one of his favourite experiences insofar), he had awoken in the early morning hours – alone. He was not a little hurt.

Of course, the new day had been filled with travelling and many a battle. But still…

Lying awake in his tent that night, Solas frowned up at the canopy as he heard the Iron Bull make a lecherous comment to Aisla Rem, his frown only deepening as he heard her quiet, sultry chuckle. He was not a little hurt.

Hours, it seemed to him, as he lay awake, wrapped up in his own thoughts, as he heard the tiniest shuffle at his feet.

Bolting upright, hand already on staff, Solas' eyes widened slightly, as he found none other than the reason of his constant insomnia standing over him, sapphire orbs piercing through his very being as he gazed back up to her.

The tiniest of frowns fell upon her face, "I hurt you."

Her voice was quiet, slightly puzzled, guarded and remorseful.

Why did everything about her entice him? Her very tone reminded him that she could she right through him… farther than he wished…

He knew he couldn't dream of telling her… telling her…

"Yes." Was his simple response. It was true.

She nodded pensively, before she knelt down before him. His eyes quickly glanced at her dainty features, his gaze remaining for a moment on those delicious lips. Even through the slight pain in pride she caused, and the complexity of his feelings for her and his situation, he could not help but feel the want for her building…

"I'm sorry, Solas."

Had he ever heard such a beautiful sounding apology?

He watched her features carefully, noting the slight grimace not in her expression, but in her eyes.

"That was never my intention." She had stressed the word 'never'.

 _Utterly charming…_

"I just thought it would be for the best." _What?_ "You see, we are both holding back on something. I know whatever it is that you're hiding – it's very important to you, possibly important for many." _What?!_

Aisla Rem gave Solas an enigmatic smile before conituing. "Honestly though, how could I expect anything from you when your heart lies elsewhere? That would be selfish." _…Selfish?_ "Besides, I really believed you would also agree that this is the best route." _She's right…but…_

His thoughts must've shown. At least enough for the sharp, eagle-eyed Aisla Rem to notice.

She chuckled – that same quiet, sultry laugh he had heard hours before, directed to the Iron Bull.

"See? So I hope you can understand my confusion as to why you'd be hurt." She stood in one swift notion, taking aback the elven god.

"Wait!"

Solas surprised himself with his reaction. Along with his demand, he had grabbed her wrist harshly, he knew his grip might be enough to be painful, since when he pulled her back to him, she almost tripped. Something Solas had never seen her do before.

He reddened, embarrassed, only for his colour to deepen as the moments passed and her inquisitive expression morphed into a quizzical, disarming grin…

 _She's always right… but…_

"Ir abelas…" How could she turn him into such a fumbling mess? Seconds of silence turned to minutes as he tried to articulate his thoughts in his mind."

"If you're wondering if I enjoyed our endeavour, I assure you that I relished in every moment of it."

"What?!" Solas quickly shut his mouth, mortified at his own open surprise at her earnest words. His face heated up as he tried but failed to look away from her devilish grin.

She chuckled once more.

And it was in that instant he realised it. That low, sublime chuckle was another of her guarded facades.

Solas marvelled as he knew, yet again, Aisla Rem would be the most complex puzzle in all of Thedas.

Solas also wondered though – what was Aisla Rem like when her guard was down? When she was nothing but her real, pure self?

"Well, seeing as you're struck silent, I suppose I shall leave."

But as Aisla went to move, Solas still held her wrist firmly.

 _Could she really not see that she has me… bewitched? Can't she see I'm falling for her?_

"I am sorry…" He said slowly, testing his wording. "For my… ah… reaction, there…"

But unlike Aisla, it really would be selfish of him to hope for more… how could he ask that, when her sister was Inquisitor, which will inevitably affect his future plans…

Aisla sighed, sitting down cross legged, facing him with a curious gaze. She simply waited, as Solas did not release her wrist from his grasp.

Solas stared back as he tried to find words that would help… somehow.

The tiniest sliver of moonlight shone through the tent, straight across Aisla's face, illuminating her halla-white skin and bringing out the almost silver dots in those pools of blue. The stark contrast between her ink black hair and pale complexion gave her an ethereal appearance.

 _So beautiful…_

"Oh! Um… thank you?"

It was only then that Solas realised he had said his last thought aloud. It was also the first time he had seen Aisla Rem look discomforted – her gaze darting straight from him to an unremarkable spot on the ground.

A shiver ran down his spine, however, as he noticed the tiniest of colour reached her cheeks…

Aisla Rem never blushed.


End file.
